You're the only one
by squarecreatures
Summary: What happened after we left them in 2*04, Stefan wants to make sure Elena knows she's the only one he's thinking about


**I think I enjoy writing the smut way too much!**

**I actually love this episode and haven't ever found a fic for it so, enjoy! And if you want more, leave those reviews pals ;) plenty more in my Stelena stash**

* * *

"All this..just to, get you back?" Elena looked truly heart broken by this. Never once had it crossed her mind that someone would want to steal Stefan away from her. Day in and day out they were together, and the more she thought about it the more she realized why Katherine would be trying so hard to pry her apart from him. He was so pure and understanding, never irrational and loved with everything inside of him.

"That's not why she's here alright" he gently caressed her hair, trying to keep her mind off the thought, knowing that Elena was going to worry about the lengths Katherine would go to in order to get him back, when really Katherine was back for other reasons, she just loved to torment people on the side, especially when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Okay" Elena lied, moving away from his arms to busy herself with something and get her mind off the situation. But Stefan could see the sadness in her eyes, the stress today had brought her thinking of what he was doing when Katherine was in the boarding house. The worry when he had not returned her messages only to find her doppelganger wandering in the living room when she went to check in on him.

She wondered for a few seconds if Stefan had mistaken Katherine for her, but when she saw what she was wearing, high heeled boots and a short, tightly fitted jacket, accompanied with locks of brown full curls she knew Stefan couldn't have. But still the thought made her cringe, it was not really a normal situation where you find your boyfriend sleeping with another woman, it would be a situation where he would be fooled into thinking she was someone he loved.

"Hey" Stefan crept up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smelling her hair and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hands up her back to rub her shoulders.

Elena sighed, turning to face him, automatically moving her hands up to feel the taught muscles on his chest. Today had been such a long day, Caroline's words had hurt her, and she needed to vent.

"It's just Caroline said some things today that really got me thinking and well..." she looked him in the eyes moving her hands up to his neck.

"I thought for a second that maybe you had mistaken her...for me" Stefan laughed at the comment and started shaking his head in disbelief. She was definitely jealous, and concerned that he would not recognise her, when he knew only instantly that it was Katherine that he was lying next to and conversing with him.

"Elena" he whispered near the shell of her ear, and nibbled on it, soothing it with a kiss.

"There is no way" he lowered his head to leave more kisses on her neck.

"I would never mistake you for Katherine. Katherine doesn't even compare to you" Elena smiled at this deciding to play along to Stefan's tactics that were working quite well considering 10 seconds ago she was ready to cry about it.

"hmmm how?" she asked moving her head back to let Stefan's lips move to the hollow of her neck.

"Because you smell so good" Stefan was sliding his hands under her shirt and over her bra, his lips still working her neck all the while.

"uh huhh and?" Elena's eyes rolling back as he worshipped her breasts now, running his hands all over her body.

"You taste soo good" exaggerating every word as he licked her body attentively.

"More" she gasped as his kisses intensified across the valley of her breasts

"When I'm inside you I lose my mind" at this Elena pulled Stefan's lips to hers and they locked into a passionate kiss. He pushed her into the dresser and Elena worked on his pants, unbuckling his belt and slipping her hands under his boxers hearing the growl escape from his lips as she stroked him heavily over his boxers.

He did the same with her shorts and rolled her tights down, he pulled her up to sit on her dresser, lifting her shirt off and pressing himself against her as she leaned on the mirror, reaching for any skin visible, leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. She quickly coaxed him to remove his shirt, her legs wrapping around him. And they clumsily left the dresser, leaving pictures and make up falling noisily on the floor.

Stefan crashed her on the bed, dropping a hand under her panties and inserting a finger, Elena had to bite down on a scream from the way he did it.

"uhhh she's never getting you back" she whispered in his ear as she pulled his face to her neck for more of whatever he was doing with his hands.

"I'm yours baby" he whispered taking her underwear down and pulling down his boxers just as quickly, noticing the disappointment in her eyes when he pulled his fingers away at what he was doing.

They both watch as he entered her, mutual moans of pleasure escaping their lips. Elena rolled her hips to bring him deeper, she was so tight and usually he would take his time, but she seemed desperate for him tonight, like she needed to prove something to herself. And he shallowly thrust himself in again, and Elena let a cry escape her once again before Stefan's mouth met hers, muting her unusual moans as she rolled her hips again for more of him.

"what has gotten into you?" he tried as she continued to press him further into her, fucking him like he'd never seen before, but he was squeezing his eyes with pleasure from her movements, so rough and passionate, making the bed rock against the wall.

"Your mine" she whispered grasping his hair as he continued his rhythm even harder, meeting his every thrust.

"Yours" he panted and confirmed, and she flipped them over suddenly, riding him, knowing he was close, he was about to come with her. She moved her hips harder, Stefan's mouth dropping from watching her ride him, pressing her hands on his chest for balance, her eyes flying backwards as she pushed against him.

They came together, Elena not even trying to hide how much she enjoyed it, not even caring if Jenna heard them, even though Stefan tried his best to muffle her sounds with his mouth it actually turned him on so much to see her loose herself above him, sucking in air as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She needed this, they both needed this, Katherine was not able to tear them apart, and Elena had ways of making him loose all his inhibitions anyway.

"You are too good" Stefan stoked her hair as she rested on his chest, panting and leaving wet kisses on his body, they were still moving after, him still inside her and she relished in this. Elena smiled, loving every second of their aftermath, his body so finely pressed and melting into hers, the ecstasy leaving both their bodies in unison. When it was just them, moulding into each other ready for sleep, kissing and worshipping each other.

But suddenly it was all serious as Elena raised herself up, legs still on either side of Stefan, her face hovering just above him, fingers grazing through his hair, as she stared into his perfect green eyes, memorizing for a second with such a loving stare that locked her into him.

"I love you Stefan" she said with a hint of sadness as she let her fingers glide across his cheeks, Stefan winced at her expression and sat up, her body crouched around him, realizing he was still inside her, and his arousal was being awakened again by the thought of how long he had been in her.

"You have nothing to worry about honey" still staring into his eyes, she could see the concern and sincerity in his voice. She had never doubted him for a second, but she just needed to hear him say it, she needed to hear him say that Katherine was nothing and wouldn't be the one to tear them apart after everything else they had been through.

His lips travelled down to her neck and she could feel him growing inside of her, a new sensation she that was new and exciting, encouraging him as she started moving.

"Your sexy as hell when your jealous honey" she smiled softly at this, streaming her tongue at his earlobe, feeling his length tremble inside her from his reaction to her tongue on him, it made her giggle.

"Do you like it when I do that?" she asked in a slightly low seductive whisper, moving to suck on his neck.

"Uhh huh" he twitched again and he was so hard now, gripping on to her hips tightly, maybe a little too tightly but she loved how she was taking so much of his control away with just her tongue.

"Tell me what you like Stefan" she whispered, and he couldn't believe this was the same Elena he had pretended to fight with at the grill earlier on, the same girl who had cried on his shoulder when Katherine had paced around her and threatened her. How strong she was, how beautifully loving she was despite everything else.

"I like it when you suck on my neck" he barely got out as she continued to lick and suck on his neck making her way back to his ear lobe, and he moaned, flipping her over and driving into her. Sucking on her nipples, and running his teeth against them making her writhe with excitement, tightening her inner muscles.

"Oh. God. Yes. Uhhh hmm" she was almost gone, and so was he, driving into her deeply, wondering how she was taking all of him. Stefan was moving so fast, she was crying his name bringing her heels further up his back and their hands went over their heads, meshing together, as he came crying her name, over and over, thinking how he could make her last so long with his own orgasm, he was still coming but creating a deep throbbing inside her once again which made her scream as he pumped inside her relentlessly making her come and come until he slowed, and they were left breathless and sweaty on her bed. Completely spent from whatever that just was, fucking, making up, making love, who cares, they couldn't move now, just in awe as to how perfectly their bodies connected.

Stefan rolled over and stared at the ceiling, Elena's eyes were closed and she was just about to drift off, until she could hear Stefan laughing, it disturbed her and she was more than curious as to what he was so amused about, actually she had to remind herself how he was still alive after that...oh yeah super human, she forgot sometimes.

"Seriously, where did that come from?" he asked in an amused tone, she slid on to his shoulder, resting her head, closing her eyes near the crook of his neck as his arms wove around her waist.

"What do you mean?" she said with a smirk, knowing exactly what he meant, but enjoyed hearing him saying it, remembering what she had been saying to him that made him crazy before he fucked her into an oblivion.

"I mean, you being unfair and dirty during sex" he answered and she giggled.

"I just like it when you loosed a bit of control around me, actually I like knowing I'm in control sometimes" she whispered the last bit near his neck, sucking on it tenderly and making him gasp.

"God you can have all the control you want Lena" he said softly pulling her into him tighter as she rested her head on his chest and nodded off.

There was no way Katherine was going to be tearing them apart any time soon.


End file.
